


Winter Formal

by Mustachebabs



Series: Silas Confidential [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: The Silas Winter Formal is just around the corner, Carmilla is nowhere to be found.





	Winter Formal

The Silas campus was covered in a fresh coat of snow, which had ushered the usual campus activities indoors to escape the chill. From the window Laura could see the white tent being installed, a heated shelter of white canvas. Nothing could deter the right to party. In this case, it was preparing for the annual Winter Formal. All Laura wanted to do was finish her bowl of cereal.

She eyed Carmilla’s untouched bed as she went over to her desk. It hadn’t been used in a while. The heating in the residence halls had been unpredictable lately, causing them to pile on Laura’s bed to preserve heat… Among other activities. The case still remained that, despite their sleeping arrangements, Carmilla had been gone the past two days. There had been no notice, let alone any messages to check in. _“Haven’t gotten attacked, Laura.” “Gone to get milk and eggs, be back never.”_

It was a habit Laura was used to by now, so when the door opened mid-morning that day she didn’t even look away from her computer.

“Oh, where has Sundance gone? Maybe I’ll ask this pile of sentient bedding.” After a rustle behind her back, Laura felt the weight of her roommate leaning into her blanket cocoon.

Finding an entrance that allowed for air to get in the blanket enclosure, Carmilla kissed Laura’s forehead. Out of the top of Mt. Blanket came Laura’s head a moment later.

“I got you something.” Carmilla said, swirling around the desk chair Laura was sitting on.

On Laura’s eternally unmade bed rested a pair of sparkling gowns. The black one seemed obvious as to who would wear it and its companion had a transitional design that went from coral to beige. It seemed to portray the color change of a season.

“Wow, Carm. These are beautiful.” Laura said as she came out of the blanket wrapping with ease. It was expertly engineered to allow for maximum warmth and also swift escape in case another cup of cocoa needed to be gathered.

Tracing her fingers over the soft fabric, Laura looked back at her roommate with a smile. “Why’d you get these anyway?”

“Well, the formal is tonight. I was hoping you’d go with me.” Carmilla explained as she stepped past the desk chair and towards Laura.

The formal had been announced over a month ago, leave it to Carmilla to bring it up the day of. Laura had just assumed they’d skip out all together. However, as Carmilla placed a hand delicately over her waist, she couldn’t think of anything else she’d rather do. They swayed to Carmilla’s lead in the space between their beds for a moment.

“We can waltz all night long.” Carmilla proposed, her lips dangerously close to Laura’s ear.

It was feeling much warmer here than it was ever achieved inside the blanket cocoon, so who was Laura to deny warmth during the winter season.


End file.
